


Don't Worry

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Don't Worry

“Jimmy.” Clint whined for the tenth time in the past two minutes. Jim walks into the living room. “What is it Clint?” Jim asks softly. Clint holds out his arms and pouts, “I don’t like being away from you.”

Jim sighs and sits down next to Clint. “I was just in the kitchen but sorry Clint.” Jim wraps his arms around Clint and kisses his head. Jim sighs, he has grown somewhat use to Clint’s separation anxiety. Ever since Clint came back from New York, he has been extremely clingy to Jim.

Clint won’t talk about what happened but Jim has slowly been piecing together what happened due to Clint’s nightmares. Jim doesn’t remember the last time he has seen him like this. Clint grips onto Jim’s t-shirt and rests his head on Jim’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Clint looks up at Jim, “I’ve been nothing but clingy though. I haven’t let you out of my sight for more than a few seconds.” Jim kisses his forehead, “And that’s fine. Something horrible happened in New York, something really scared you. So, if clinging to me and keeping me within eyesight makes you feel better, then so be it.” “Thank you Jimmy.” Clint mumbles.

“It isn’t a problem Clint.” Jim replies softly.

They sit there for a few minutes, both thankful that the silence is comfortable. Jim looks down and watches Clint squirm around, trying to bury himself deeper into Jim’s chest and get into a comfortable position. “Jim, can we watch TV or something?” Clint asks once he’s settled. “Of course.” Jim responds as he turns on the TV. They settle back and watch Sherlock. Jim can help but think back to when he met Clint or Brian Gamble as he knew him at the time. He’s very thankful that the train didn’t kill him.

Jim kisses the top of Clint’s head, “I love you baby.” Clint looks up, smiling, “I love you too Jimmy.”

 


End file.
